Heroes of Legend
The Heroes of Legend are a group of the strongest heroes on Earth. They were formed at the end of Season 1, and the group increased to 8 at the end of Season 8. The group consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Psycho Kirby, and Sasuke Uchiha. In Season 9, Tikal revealed to Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. that the Heroes of Legend were destined to exist and they were to suceed Master Hand and Crazy Hand as the rulers of the Smash World. They are very powerful due to possessing the core of the Smash World and the core of Pandemonium. At the end of Season 9, they became the completed core of Smash Bros, sacrificing their lives in the process. However, they are given new bodies and are branded with the Smash Symbol to represent their rulership status. Unfortunately they, along with Ben Tennyson, Luigi, and DK soon learn that if they can't surpass the core's power, their new bodies will be temporary. Luckily, they still surpass the power of the Smash core, most likely due to also having the Pandemonium core. In Season 11, the weapons of the Heroes of Legend were introduced. In the Season 12 finale, Yami Bakura secretly fused with the Heroes of Legend, allowing him to possess any of them at will. In Season 13, the Heroes of Legend become moderators for the Smash World Grand Prix, but half of them take a far more brutal approach to battling after a change of mind. In Season 14, every Hero of Legend, except for Naruto and Goku, are killed by Pandoria. They are all revived at the end of Season 14, and Sasuke rejoins them after realizing the error of his ways. After Season 16, Fabia and Psycho Kirby retired briefly to protect Neathia, but rejoin due to the threat that Samus Aran and Yami Bakura pose to the universe. Members Naruto Uzumaki ''Main article: Naruto Uzumaki '' The main protagonist and the unofficial leader of the Heroes of Legend. Naruto is the strongest of the Heroes of Legend, tied with Sasuke and Goku. *Bakugan: Drago (Fusion Dragonoid) *Spirit Partner: Dark Necrofear *Weapon: Beam Sword Sasuke Uchiha ''Main article: Sasuke Uchiha '' Formerly an enemy of the Heroes of Legend as well a cause for the possible apocalypse, Sasuke serves as Naruto's rival. Sasuke becomes a true member of the Heroes of Legend in Season 15. *Bakugan: Phantom Dharak/Infinity Helios/Mutant Elfin *Spirit Partners: Jinzo/Ojamas *Weapon: Lip's Stick Goku ''Main article: Goku '' One of the few remaining members of the Saiyan race, Goku is pure of heart and will attempt to save the enemy from darkness, unless they are too evil to be saved. *Weapon: Fire Flower Zombie Spider-Man ''Main article: Zombie Spider-Man '' Hailing from the zombie-infested Earth-2149, Zombie Spider-Man is different from the other zombies, due to his past, and will do whatever it takes to save the innocent. *Weapon: Pandemonium Sword Sonic the Hedgehog ''Main article: Sonic the Hedgehog '' The world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic is the most relaxed Hero of Legend. However, like Goku and Zombie Spider-Man, he will try his best to save the innocent. *Weapon: Parasol Fabia Sheen ''Main article: Fabia Sheen '' The current queen of Neathia, Fabia is peaceful by nature, but can be very violent when provoked. Due to her status as Neathian Queen, Fabia has much more responsibility than the other Heroes of Legend. *Bakugan: Aranaut *Weapon: Super Scope Ren Krawler ''Main article: Ren Krawler '' Ren Krawler is a Gundalian Soldier and a close friend of Fabia Sheen. Unlike the other Heroes of Legend, Ren has his very own team, consisting of Lena Isis, Zenet Surrow, Mason Brown, Jesse Glenn, and of course, Ren himself. *Bakugan: Linehalt *Weapon: Ray Gun Psycho Kirby ''Main article: Psycho Kirby '' Formerly known as the Cannibal and former leader of the Pecking Order, Psycho Kirby is the most sadistic Hero of Legend, but is also the wisest Hero of Legend. Psycho Kirby has a crush on Fabia Sheen. *Weapon: Star Rod Gallery Naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki Goku.jpg|Goku Peter Parker (Earth-2149).jpg|Zombie Spider-Man Sonic2011.png|Sonic the Hedgehog ThereWillBeBrawl-Kirby.jpg|Psycho Kirby Fabiax.jpg|Fabia Sheen Renx.jpg|Ren Krawler Chara Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha Trivia *The Heroes of Legend consist of almost every species introduced in the series (Psycho Kirby's race is unknown): #Human (Naruto, Sasuke) #Saiyan (Goku) #Zombie (Zombie Spider-Man) #Mobian (Sonic) #Neathian (Fabia Sheen) #Gundalian (Ren Krawler) *Despite being the strongest heroes on the planet, Pichu has defeated villains such as Yami Bakura and Reiaz. *Naruto, Goku, Sonic, and Ren are the only Heroes of Legend that never resorted to cruelty and aggression. *When the Smash core is tainted, the Heroes of Legend suffer heart problems. *Goku, Sonic, and Ren are the only Heroes of Legend who didn't don the "rebirth" outfit. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes of Legend